Love Conquers Evil
by lilyhermionepotter17
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by Voldemort and Harry has to rescue her before its too late. Sorry I'm not good at summaries. This is my first story and it's not very long but please read and review.


**Love Conquers Evil**

**By:lilyhermionepotter17**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me but to JKR.**

**Authors Note: Hey everybody this is the first Harry and Hermone fanfiction that I wrote. I love reading the stories on this site and decieded to upload one of my own. I wrote this stories awhile ago before Half Blood Prince came out. I'm sorry if I spell anything wrong or have bad grammer. Please review thanks.q21**

**Harry hit the ground and immediatly drew his wand out of his robes. The portkey had transported him to a graveyard. Harry started foward but kept his eyes and ears open for any sound and movement. Suddenly he saw a dark form laying on the ground a few feet Walked forward slowly at first then he saw the brown, bushy hair and he ran foward and dropped dropped down on his knees by his best friend Hermione. "Hermione, Hermione talk to me please don't be dead."**

**Suddenly Hermione stirred and let out a groan. "Hermione are you O.K. say something. It's me Harry." Hermione let out another groan and slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Harry is it really you?"**

**"Yes it's really me. are you O.K. did Voldemort hurt you because if he did..."**

**"No I'm O.K. I was dropped off here by Wormtail and then he left. Harry this is probably a trap you need to get out of here." "No!" Harry said angerly "I'm not leaving without you."**

**"Isn't that sweet" a cold voice said from behind them. They both jumped up and spun around. voldamort and his death eaters were **

**standing behind them and they were all grinning with there wands withdrawn and pointing at them. Harry raised his wand and pushed hermione behind him. Voldamort was not taking her away from him too.**

**"Aw look at Harry just like his father putting himself in harms way to protect the ones he loves." Voldamort said with a sneer "Oh no! I'm soo scared it's Harry Potter stupid Harry Potter." Voldamort and his death eaters all lauged and pointed at them. "I wounld do anything to protect the one's that I love" Harry screamed at Voldamort "So go ahead and laugh all you want to it's not going to change anything!" **

**Voldamort and the death eaters stopped laughing. Voldamort looked at him angerly and said "No matter I'm going to kill you both anyway but lets have a little fun with you little girlfriend first shall we." Hermione had moved out from behind Harry while they were talking to stand beside him. Voldamort raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione and said "Crucio"**

**Harry pushed Hermione out of the way and took the full blasted of the curse.**

**Harry fell to the groung yelling as if his bones were on fire. Hermione screamed and dropped to the ground beside him screaming for Voldamort to stop. Voldamort finally raised his wand away and Harry became still. Harry let out a groan and stood up pushing Hermione behind him again with a look that told her to stay there this time.**

**"Well, Well, Well "laughed voldamort "Still standing up to me, well your bravery will be your down fall. Voldamort raised his wand again to say the killing curse and Hermione screamed and through her arms around Harry from behind and buried her face into his back with tears running down her face. Suddenly there was a bright red light and Voldamort and his death eaters backed off screaming with there hands in from of their faces. **

**The light grew brighter and brighter untill Harry and Hermione felt themselves being pulled away from voldamort. They could hear voldamort saying "No! No! not again stun them, stun them." The last thing that Harry and Hermione saw was the death eaters raised there wands and then nothing but black.**

**Harry and Hermione hit the ground and fell over. when they fell Hermione landed on top of Harry and layed still. Harry and Hermione held on tight to one anther breathing hard. Hermione had her face buried in Harry's chest and her was stroking her hair trying to calm her crying.**

**Hermione felt his chest rumble as he talked "Hermione are you O.K. are you hurt."**

**Hermione stopped crying and lifted her head and looked into his eyes "yes I'm O.K. are you your the one who got hit by that spell?" Harry let out a tired sigh and said "I'm really sore but I think that I will live." Hermione's eyes filled with tears again and he immedialty regreted his words "Hermioene don't cry I'm sorry please don't cry I can't stand to see you cry!" Harry gently kissed all her tears away. "Harry why did you throw yourself in front of that curse like that you've been through enough. Why did you do it?"**

**Hermione looked into his eyes searching for a answer. Harry gently lifted her off and him and got up. He reached down and gently pulled her to her feet."It's like Voldamort said I was doing it tp protect the one that I love and I do love you Hermione with all of my heart and I could not see you hurt that way." Hermione smiled through her tears and through her arms around Harry holding him tight and he did the same.**

**After a few minutes Hermione pulled away and laughed "Oh Harry  
I love youn too. I've been in love with you for a long time but I was afraid that if i told you it would ruin our friendship!" Harry smiled and gently pulled her closer "Well you don't have to worry about that we will be best friend no matter what." Harry bent down and gently presses his lips to hers.**

**Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. she simply melted in his arms. a minute later Harry pulled away and she opened her eyes. They were both breathing hard and Harry's eyes were dark with desire. Hermione's breath caught and she reached for him again. Suddenly they heard yelling and running feet and them looked to the right just know noticing that they were back on Hogworts grounds. Students and teachers were running towards them with Their other best friend Ron in the lead.**

**Ron was yelling as he ran "Harry, Hermione are you two O.K.?"**

**Harry took hermione's hand and they walked toward's the crowd. They met in the middle and there was a lot of crying and hugging but Harry never once dropped Hermione's hand. finally the teachers took over and  
Harry and Hermione were taken to the hospital ward.**

**Later on that evening Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the hospital ward talking aboput what happened. Ron was amazed by what they told him. "So your telling me that Voldamort was just about to curse you when a bright red light formed around you and transported you back to  
Hogworts. How?" Before Harry or Hermione could say anything a voice from the door said "It was love."**

**They all turned towards the door and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway. Dumbledore entered the ward and closed the door behind him. Ron looked confused "Love? what are you talking about?" "It was the love that Harry and Hermione have for one another that transported them back safe and sound." Ron turned and looked at his best friends who were both blushing a bright red. **

**Ron though back to when the first reached the on the grounds when the realized that they were out there. Harry and Hermione had been holding **

**hands and their cheeks had been red then too but not as bright as they were now but a soft pink. As he looked at them Ron thought about over all the years that they had know each other. Harry and Hermione use to always sneak glances at each other when they thought no one was looking and when he was with one or the other they were always talking about each other. **

**He didn't know how he didn't see it before. Harry and Hermione were in love and had been for awhile. Harry and Hermione had worried looks on their face as they looked at him. Ron broke out into a huge grin and said "wow I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you guys!" They both looked relieved. " so your not mad because I know that you had a crush a Hermione at one time. Ron blushed a bright red and refused to look at Hermione as he said " I did at one time but finally I realize that we were better off as friends."**

**Harry and Hermione smiled and pulled their best friend in for a group huge. Dumbledore quietly left the ward and let them have time alone. As he shut the door he smiled and said "Love Conquers Evil!"**

**The End**


End file.
